Of Hot Springs and Hurt Hearts
by AK1028
Summary: AU, set right after Paul was badly defeated against Brandon. Still reeling from the defeat, Paul is depressed and goes to the hot spring at the Pokémon Center & sees Ranee Katina, his girlfriend. Paul and Ranee catch up on some old times... Locketshipping. Rated M for sex, swearing, & blood. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**Of Hot Springs and Hurt Hearts**

_Summary: This is an alternate universe story, set right after Paul was badly defeated against Brandon and before the full six-on-six battle at Lake Acuity against Ash. Still reeling from the defeat Brandon, Paul is depressed and goes to the hot spring at the Pokémon Center and sees Ranee Katina, his girlfriend. Locketshipping._

* * *

Ages:

Paul: 22 years old

Ranee: 22 years old

* * *

Flashback: 13 years ago...

_It was the day of the annual Veilstone Festival. There are a bunch of tents and rides there in the middle of town. Two kids entered the square. One was a nine-year old boy with short purple hair, warming brown eyes, wearing a blue purple shirt, black pants, and dark purple shoes. The other was a nine-year old girl with medium length brown hair, green eyes, wearing a purple dress shirt, black dress pants, and white shoes. The boy was none other than Paul Shinji and his best friend, Ranee Katina._

_Ranee gushed, "Wow, this festival sure is huge. We're going to have the best day - ever." Paul smiled and stated, "And I won't worry a bit about my dad all day." Recently, Paul's father had lost his job and started to abuse his wife and his youngest son - since Reggie had gone on his Pokémon journey. Paul had a few scrapes, scratches, and bruises - which Ranee always tended to when Paul could sneak out of his house. And in the process, Paul started to fall in love with her...and vice versa._

_He commented, taking her hand, "Come on, let's have some fun!" Ranee giggled as she followed her crush, lacing their fingers. With that; they went on rides, to the food stands, and the arcade stands. Awhile later, the two of them go to the photo booth to take some pictures. While Ranee checks out a show, Paul bought a locket especially for her to thank her for all what she did. He placed the favorite picture - the two of them sharing a hug - in the locket. He smiled as he hid it in his pocket._

_Finally, it was almost sunset and the two kids knew that they had to go home before their parents came to find them. Paul didn't want his father finding them and neither did Ranee. She and Paul were holding hands as she told him, "I had the best day." "Me too and I didn't worry about my dad all day," he stated, with a smile. That's when Paul took a deep breath and got out the locket. Ranee smiled as he commented, "I bought this for you." Ranee stated, breathlessly, "It's beautiful."_

_Paul smiled at her as she asked, "But, why did you give this to me?" Paul placed his hands on her cheek and answered, "I never know what my dad might do and I don't want to forget me or this day." Ranee smiled at this as Paul put on the locket. The two kids stared into each other eyes as Paul stroked her hair, caressed her cheek, and his lips went towards hers. Ranee leaned towards his lips and before they knew it, they kissed. Even though they were young, they knew that this where they belonged._

_As much as the two kids didn't want their bliss to end, Paul was the one to break it. "I have to check on my mom," Paul breathed, even though he wanted another kiss. "Be careful," Ranee breathed, wanting another kiss too. Paul kissed her again but made it short and sweet. With that, he headed home, not knowing what waited him there. When he got to his house, the door was cracked opened slightly. Paul gulped as he peeked in and saw a terrible sight. On the ground was his mother, in a pool of blood._

_She arms were broken and her legs in awkward places. Paul couldn't see her face since she was face down, on the floor, not moving. Paul was gagging and he started to cry, "Mom, mom!" Suddenly, his father came out of the shadows, holding a bottle in his hand. It was a liquor bottle. He hissed, alcohol clearly on his breath, "Where have you been boy?" Paul gulped as he had tears rolling down his face. "You killed mom," Paul asked, trying to manage his emotions. __His father nodded, proud of his work. _

_He answered, "Damn right I did and now you are next if you don't tell me where you've been." "Never," Paul hissed, crying. His father took another sip from his liquor bottle and questioned, "Have you been with that little whore?" That's when Paul got mad. Even though he was nine, he had a feeling that word was a bad one. "Take that back," Paul hissed, getting mad and less scared. "You heard me," his father stated, "You were with that little whore." __Paul bailed up a fist and wanted to charge at him. _

_He wanted to kill his father for what he said about Ranee. But then he looked down at his mother's dead body. That's when he knew. He was no match for his powerful father. He would lose and wind up like his mother. Without any choices, he ran out the door. Not knowing it, he wounded up at Ranee's house. Ranee and her parents perked up when she saw Paul running into the house. __Roy asked, "Paul, what are you doing here?" __Seeing his eyes, Elizabeth knew something was wrong. _

_Ranee saw it too and knew that something just wasn't right. Paul told them when was going on and Ranee's parents went out the back-way to check on Paul's mother, leaving Ranee and Paul alone. Paul hugged her tightly as he started to cry. Ranee started to get mad and upset as she went outside to face his father, unafraid. Paul got scared by this as he knew that if she ran into his father... __That's when he went after her. __While he looked for her, Paul was jumped by his father and his Tyranitar. _

_Tyranitar was starting to use Hyper Beam on the young nine-year old. Paul braced himself, expecting the worst to come. That's when a Raichu - using Volt Tackle - saved Paul from a Hyper Beam. __A man came out of the shadows. He had messy black hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue shirt, blue jeans, black running shoes, and a blue and black backpack. Paul's father hissed, "Who the hell are you?" The man stood strong and answered, "I am David Ketchum and I recommend that you leave that boy alone." _

_"This ain't your business," Paul's father hissed, his breath still reeking of alcohol. He turned to Tyranitar and commanded, "Use Stone Edge!" Tyranitar roared and threw rocks towards Raichu. David reacted and commanded, "Dodge and use Iron Tail!" "Rai," said the Mouse Pokémon. Raichu quickly dodged the rocks and hit Tyranitar with the Steel type move. As the battle continued, Paul ran off to find Ranee. When he did, he found her at the Veilstone Meteorites - with a broke left arm._

* * *

_Present Day_

Paul looked back at those events with a frown and tears rolling down his face. He lost his mom that day. He lost his father that day. And eventually, he lost Ranee because he became so obsessed with power in trying to avenge his mother for what his father did to them both and trying to avenge his brother for what Brandon did to him in defeating Reggie. His father left Veilstone City that night and after Paul got his Turtwig, he never saw Ranee and her Chimchar again. He hated it, he really missed Ranee.

Recently, Paul had a chance to avenge his brother from what Brandon did to him. However, the chance never came as he was badly defeated. And he didn't know what Reggie was thinking when he suggested that he and Ash could have a full six-on-six battle at Lake Acuity in ten days. Paul hadn't left for Lake Acuity yet, he was still in Snowpoint City, having recently defeated Candace and earning the Icicle Badge. All of his Pokémon were being held and the Pokémon Center had a hot spring.

Shrugging and needing a recharge himself, Paul went to the hot spring. He was only wearing his purple swimming shorts, revealing his chest muscles and well-built body. There were a few trainers there, leaving the area, but one caught his eye...the one that was staying. It was a woman around his age, wearing a purple two piece bikini. It showed off her round breasts, her lean and curvy body, and her slim legs very well. Paul blushed and nearly started to have a nose bleed. He thought she was gorgeous.

Upon closer examination, he saw that she had medium length brown hair and piercing green eyes. What caught his attention was that she was wearing a silver locket around her neck. Paul's heart skipped a beat as he swore that his erection grew in size. _'Can it be,'_ Paul thought, with an oblivious blush. The girl turned to him and looked at him, with her own blush. That's when she realized that she was staring for too long...as did Paul. "S-sorry," the girl stammered, "You look like a person I know."

Paul asked, stammering, "R-really?" She nodded as she looked at him. That's when she gasped. Paul perked up at this as he got a big surprise when the girl wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Paul, it is you," she gushed, "I've missed you so much!" The purple haired man finally realized that only one person in the world would hug him like this. Blushing heavily, he wrapped his arms around her bare back and held her close. He whispered, "I've missed you so much too...Ranee."

* * *

_AK1028: Well, this is the start to my first M rated story. Let me say that I know it doesn't have much to be M rated right off the bat but please give me time, I am trying my hardest. I must have warn you, that flames will not be welcomed to this story. I will report it as spam if it is a signed review and delete if it is anonymous. So NO flames. If you have a suggestion to improve this, I certainly appreciate it. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

Ranee smiled as she pulled away from her boyfriend, with a pure smile on her face. Paul smiled at her, trying not to show her that he had gone cold. She noticed right away, though. She stepped back as she stated, "N-no, this can't be..." "Wait, Ranee," he begged, grabbing her right arm gently. He was mindful of her left arm since he didn't know if he healed correctly from what happened. She turned to him and whispered, "Why the hell should I wait Paul? I just had a Dimensional Scream when I hugged you."

Paul cursed under his breath, he forgot about her special ability of being able to see into the past or future by just touching something...or someone. Paul begged, "Damn it, please let me talk to you." Ranee sighed as she stated, "Fine, we can talk in the hot spring. I have a battle with Candace tomorrow." He nodded as he took her hand. Almost instantly, she laced their fingers. Paul smiled at this as they went in together, holding hands. As Paul told her everything, the stress was coming off of him.

He was finally himself again for the first time in 13 years. Ranee - by the time he had finished - had her head on his left shoulder and her left hand over his heart. She practically cuddling into him. Paul and Ranee's faces were both covered with a blush. Paul held her close, not believing that he was actually feeling some of her skin. His erection was getting bigger as the hot spring made his hormones started to go off. Not seeing her in so long didn't help matters either. Plus, she was really beautiful...

Ranee's nipples were getting harder with each passing moment as her hormones also started to go off. Also not seeing him in so long wasn't helping her either. Plus, he was really handsome... Paul whispered, "Ranee?" She looked up at him and asked, "Yes Paul?" She was starting to wonder if he wanted sex with her. He was wondering the same thing but scolded himself. Now wasn't a good time, since they just met up again after 13 long years. Deciding against it, in fear of what might happen, Paul looked at her.

"I'm so sorry that I did all of this to you and my Pokémon," he whispered, his voice practically leaving him. From this, she knew that he was fearful of what would happen if they had sex. At the moment, she had to agree since his mental state was questionable. Ranee stated, her eyes locked with his, "You have to apologize to them after the Sinnoh League." His brown eyes was filled with love and confusion of what she was trying to tell him. Her green eyes were filled with love and understanding.

She knew something was going to happen. _'Her Dimensional Scream,'_ he thought. That's when he groaned and rubbed his right shoulder. Ranee perked up and asked, "Are you okay?" Paul smiled at her sweetly and answered, "I'm fine, promise." She looked unsure but cuddled into him nonetheless. He smiled and held her close, blushing heavily. His erection was growing even more when he looked down her cleavage to see her well-developed breasts. "Y-you really have grown," he whispered.

She blushed more as she was growing curious about his erection. She wanted to stick her hand down there to find out but decided against it for the moment. "S-so have you," she whispered. He blushed more as he held her tight. Ranee told Paul all about her journey. She had started off in the Johto region during her Sinnoh journey when she was ten with nothing but her ambitions and her beloved Chimchar. She also told him that she placed in the Top Eight as a coordinator and as a trainer.

But that was all the regions she traveled in thus far. Paul perked up at this as he asked, "You are a coordinator too?" Ranee nodded and answered, "Hell yes. I wanted to be a strong trainer and I wanted to do that by becoming a coordinator as well...just like my mom." Paul smiled gently, not wanting to talk about moms at the moment. "Bitching. You'll have to show me a few combinations then," he stated, changing the subject. "Love to," she gushed. He smiled more as he held her in his arms even more.

* * *

Later on that evening, they decided to room together since they were apart for so long. She was now wearing purple flannel pajamas as he wore a white t-shirt and black pants. Paul turned down the bed and Ranee crawled in first. Paul followed as she cuddled into him again with her head on his shoulder and her hand over his heart. He smiled at this as he held her in his arms. Paul then covered them both with the heavy blankets. Ranee smiled at this as she kissed Paul's cheek, softly.

"I love you, Paul," she whispered softly in his ear. Paul smiled and stated, also whispering, "I love you too, Ranee." She smiled and almost instantly, she fell deep asleep in his arms. Paul smiled more as he stroked her hair as she slept. Ranee smiled in her sleep as Paul pulled her closer to his body, to keep her warm. Eventually, Paul fell asleep as well. There was nothing but silence for the rest of the light as it lightly snowed throughout the cold night in Snowpoint City...

* * *

The very next morning, Paul woke up to see Ranee in his arms. Her pajamas were askew as he was able to see her cleavage again. Paul severely blushed as he stroked her soft hair. She cuddled up to the source in her sleep, smiling. Paul blushed at this as he whispered, "You're awake, aren't you?" "Maybe," came Ranee's soft reply. Paul chuckled as he looked down and saw that her eyes were open. He smiled at her and she returned it. With that, Paul gently kissed her and she returned it.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. He pulled her closer to him in the midst of the kiss. Paul wanted her badly but just wanted to make out with her first. He licked her lips, begging for entrance. She moaned at this as his tongue slid in and lapped at her tongue. Her tongue wrapped around his as they started to kiss more passionately. The two were in heaven but broke it after a while, got dressed in private, and headed over to the gym.

* * *

Finally; the two of them arrived at the gym. Candace greeted, "Well, hello Ranee! Welcome back to the Snowpoint Gym!" "Thanks Candace," Ranee gushed. That's when the gym leader saw Paul there. She asked, "Ranee, what brings Paul here?" Ranee smiled and answered, "Oh, he came to watch my battle, if that's okay." "That's fine," Candace replied, with a smile. She could tell that there was something between them. Paul kept his poker face but held Ranee's hand. Ranee smiled as they entered the gym.

Candace crossed the battlefield and stood at the ready on the other side. Mr. Honcho was the referee and Paul was in the stands. Mr. Honcho announced, "The gym battle between Candace the gym leader and Ranee Katina the challenger is about to begin! This is a four-on-four battle and the battle will be over with when either side's Pokémon cannot continue. In addition, only the challenger can switch Pokémon. Now, begin!" Candace brought out a poke ball. She said, "Show us you're KI! Medicham!"

Candace threw her poke ball and with a flash of light, her Medicham appeared. "Medicham," said the Meditate Pokémon. Ranee brought out a poke ball. She said, "Battle time, Gengar!" Ranee threw her poke ball and with a flash of light, her Gengar appeared. "Gengar," said the Shadow Pokémon. Paul kept quiet as Candace made the first move. "Medicham, Mediate and then use Confusion," she commanded. Medicham sat Indian style as it started to move Gengar with Confusion. Ranee kept calm.

She commanded, "Gengar, use Shadow Ball!" Gengar produced a dark ball from its hands and fired it right at Medicham, a critical hit. Candace commanded, "Use Fire Punch!" Medicham made a fist as its fist got on fire and hit Gengar hard. Ranee quickly commanded, "Night Shade!" Gengar fired the dark ray out its eyes and hit Medicham square center. Candace couldn't believe it when she saw her Medicham down and out. Mr. Honcho called, "Medicham is unable to battle! Gengar is the winner!"

Candace recalled her Medicham and the rest of the battle went back and forth. After calling out her Snover, Candace knocked out Gengar. Ranee called on her Ariados and knocked out Candace's Snover. Candace then called on her Sneasel and knocked out Ariados. Ranee called on Absol and the two Dark types battled it out until they were both knocked out. It came down to Candace's Abomasnow and Ranee's Infernape. Paul perked up at this and knew that her Chimchar fully evolved...just like his Turtwig.

As Blizzard and Flamethrower collided and created a thick steam over the battlefield. Ranee closed her eyes and slowed down her heart rate. Candace commanded, "Abomasnow, Wood Hammer!" "Abomasnow," said the Frosted Tree Pokémon. Its arm glowed a white color and Ranee's eyes open in a shot. She commanded, "Fire Blast, Infernape!" "Infern," said the Flame Pokémon. Infernape opened its mouth and fired the powerful fire type move right at the Ice/Grass type, knocking it out.

Mr. Honcho called, "Abomasnow is unable to battle! Infernape wins! The victory goes to the challenger, Ranee Katina!" Ranee jumped for joy and hugged her Fire/Fighting type tightly. Infernape returned it as Paul smiled from the stands, still keeping his poker face. As they headed back to the Pokémon Center, Ranee was admiring her seventh badge. "The Icicle Badge," she gushed. "You deserve it," Paul praised, with a smile. "Thanks," Ranee replied, with a smile and a blush.

* * *

Upon arriving at the Pokémon Center, Ranee gave Nurse Joy her poke balls and Paul did the same. Ranee perked up at this and stated, "Paul, your Pokémon didn't battle today..." "I know," he replied, wrapping his arms around her, "But I was hoping that we can spend the night together before I leave for Lake Acuity." "Lake Acuity," she repeated. Paul nodded and told Ranee about the full six-on-six battle he was going to have with Ash. Ranee couldn't believe that he was having this battle.

Especially at Reggie's request. And from what it sound like, Ash was a strong trainer. "Holy crap, having a battle requested from Reggie is sort of new for you," Ranee stated honestly. "Hell yes, I still don't know what I agreed to," Paul replied. "Crap, if you ask me, it sounds like a big battle that will have both your prides on the line," Ranee responded. To this, Paul merely shrugged and Ranee giggled at that. With that, Paul and Ranee went out onto the city of Snowpoint together...

* * *

_AK1028: Again, I know its slow and there wasn't much of a battle scene in this but owelp. I know, there's not much M rated stuff yet but please be patient with me. Remember, no flames but I will take suggestions. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

Paul and Ranee walked through Snowpoint City, hand-in-hand. Paul was looking Ranee over when the two entered the Pokemart. He couldn't believe on how stunning Ranee became. She was so beautiful, so radiant. Just thinking those things, his erection grew in size. Paul secretly, without Ranee seeing, bought condoms and hid them in his backpack before she could find out about it. As he was looking for supplies for himself, Ranee looked him over. He was so strong, so sure of himself, and so handsome.

Just thinking those things, her nipples growing hard. She had to admit, Paul set her off. She still didn't like that he had grown cold to others but she knew his true self. Paul and Ranee left the mart after getting their needed supplies. They headed back and saw the night sky. It was clear and even though it was freezing cold outside, it was still beautiful. Paul looked over at Ranee and made eye contact. Her green eyes shined from the brightness of the stars. As he looked at her, a song came into his mind.

_When I look into your eyes_  
_It's like watching the night sky_  
_Or a beautiful sunrise_  
_Well, there's so much they hold_

Paul couldn't keep his eyes off of Ranee and even though she was freezing, she enjoyed him looking into her eyes. "Paul," she whispered, quietly. Paul snapped out of it and brought her out of cold by bringing her into the Pokémon Center. The two of them dropped off their Pokémon and went into their room. That's when Paul knew. He needed her as the song haunted him in his mind. He closed the door after them and quickly forced Ranee up onto the back of the door. His grip was firm but gentle.

She looked at him, a bit startled but all was answered when he kissed her passionately, his tongue sliding on her bottom lip. She moaned, shivering in pleasure from the feel. Paul's tongue went into her mouth as their tongues wrestled. Paul had Ranee trapped as he continued to make out with her, his hands sliding down her sides. She moaned and his hands reached the bottom of her shirt. His hands went boldly underneath her shirt as he felt her soft skin. She continued to moan from his touch.

_And just like them old stars_  
_I see that you've come so far_  
_To be right where you are_  
_How old is your soul?_

Ranee played with Paul's hair, which he gruffly moaned from the back of his throat. Paul broke the kiss for a moment and peeled off her shirt. He got a look of her breasts in her white bra. Paul kissed her neck after seeing the sight and she moaned more, her legs wrapping around his waist. He supported her by her waist as he continued to kiss her neck. Ranee continued to moan as Paul ran his hands all over her body. "Paul," Ranee moaned as she tugged off his shirt, after he pulled away from her neck for a minute.

She saw his bare chest and blushed. Paul went back to kissing her neck and Ranee moaned again. She roughly tugged on his belt buckle, opening it sharply before moving her fingers to the button on his jeans. Eventually, she undid the button and feverishly pulled down the zip. Ranee grasped Paul through his boxers, earning a frustrated grunt from his throat. Paul moved her wrists away and then moving his hands under her pants. His hand went under her panties as he felt her down there.

_Well, I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

Ranee continued to moan as Paul started to finger her. She knew what was happening and she couldn't believe that Paul wanted to do this as badly as she did. Eventually, the two of them stripped off the rest of their clothes. Paul brought Ranee over to the bed, still kissing her madly. Ranee returned it as Paul laid her down. His mouth went down her body as he started to suck on her hardened nipple. She moaned more as he messed with her other breast. Eventually, Paul switched breasts.

_And when you're needing your space_  
_To do some navigating_  
_I'll be here patiently waiting_  
_To see what you find_

Ranee was still moaning as she pinched Paul's nipples, making him moan a bit. He kissed her smooth stomach as he finally got to her womanly crotch. He saw that she was wet down there and he started to lick her almost immediately. She moaned and squirmed in pleasure as she started to mess up his hair, encouraging him to continue. Paul obeyed, getting turned on by each passing second. Ranee moaned, "Paul..." He noticed that she was cumming as he licked her dry. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
_Some even fall to the earth_  
_We've got a lot to learn_  
_God knows we're worth it_  
_No, I won't give up_

Paul pulled back and licked his lips. Ranee pounced on him, to where she was pinning him down. Paul blushed as she kissed his neck, very much turned on. Paul moaned gruffly as Ranee kissed his Adam's apple. Her kisses went down his chest as his moaning got a tad louder. Eventually, she got to his growing erection. She smiled as she placed it in her mouth and started to suck. Paul moaned in pleasure as Ranee wrapped her tongue around the tip. Paul felt himself cumming. "Ranee," he moaned.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_  
_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_  
_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_  
_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_  
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_  
_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_  
_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

She felt his cum enter her mouth and she swallowed it. Paul was surprised but dismissed it as he pounced on her again, pinning her down to the bed. She looked at him, her green eyes making contact with his brown ones. "Paul," she asked. Paul leaned down to her, his lips hovering below her earlobe. He sucked on it a little and whispered sexually, "Ranee, I want you tonight. I want to make you mine." Ranee moaned a little as she pointed out, "We have no condoms." Paul smiled at Ranee.

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up, still looking up._

"You should know me by now," he whispered sexually as he got off of her for a minute. He reached into his bag (which he had taken off earlier along with Ranee's bag and their shoes) and took out a package. He showed it to her as he got on a condom. "You bought some while we were at the mart," Ranee whispered, the clues clicking in. "Smart girl," Paul complimented. She blushed as she said, "Thanks." Paul nodded as he laid on top of her for a minute, letting his erection hover her entrance.

_Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_  
_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_  
_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_  
_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

"This will hurt a little but it'll be worth it," Paul told her. "Just take me," Ranee breathed, not caring. Paul could've sworn that made him cum right in the condom and he wasn't even in her yet. He smiled as he slid in her and thrust in her quickly. The burning pain eventually gave way to blinding pleasure as Paul pushed inside her. He let go of her hips once they found a rhythm and he began to play with her breasts. Ranee kept her eyes closed as her body shook in ecstasy.

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

Ranee moaned loudly as she felt a heat flood her body, her muscles tensing around Paul as he thrust into her, increasing the overwhelming friction. Paul started to kiss Ranee, muffling her moans. She returned them all as she felt herself cumming and she never wanted the man she loved very much to stop. Paul pushed as hard and fast as he could until she came, clenching around him like a vice. He cum into the condom after awhile. At that moment, they moaned out each others names.

Paul laid down next to Ranee as she cuddled into him almost immediately. He held her in his arms as they panted. Paul looked at her and asked, "Damn Ranee, that felt so good. Was it worth the wait?" "You taking my virginity and making me yours, hell yes," Ranee answered, placing her hand over his heart. He smiled warmly at her as he stated, "You didn't give up on us, did you?" "Even if the skies got rough," Ranee replied, quoting the song. Paul smiled. He couldn't believe that she was haunted by that song too.

That's when he kissed her forehead and he whispered, "I love you, Ranee Katina." She whispered, "I love you too, Paul Shinji." Paul covered them with the heavy blankets when he saw that Ranee was too tired to move. She smiled softly and tiredly at him, her first lover. He held onto her, his first lover, closing his eyes. Ranee closed her eyes as well as they headed into peaceful sleeping bliss. Snowpoint City never seemed so warm...yet it was slightly snowing outside.

* * *

-_'I Won't Give Up'_ by Jason Mraz-

* * *

_AK1028: Okay, I had a bit of help on the sex scene from other M rated fictions that had sex in them. It wasn't all my work, so I can't really say that I did this part that much. The song was my idea in the first place, I thought it would be nice to put that in her to make the chapter a bit longer. But anyways, if you guys want, you can lash out on me. I'll accept the criticism. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

A few months after the Sinnoh League, Paul had found himself back in Snowpoint City to challenge Brandon again. Really, what he wanted was to see Ranee off. She was going on her next adventure again, this time going to the Sinnoh Battle Froniter on Battle Isle just southeast of Snowpoint City. Barry was going the same way but he already left for Battle Isle. Paul got to the Pokémon Center and there was Ranee...talking to Brandon. Paul was really surprised but he approached them. "Ranee," he called out.

Ranee turned and saw her boyfriend/lover. She gushed, "Paul!" She hugged him tightly as a blush crossed his face. He held her in a hug, as if he didn't want to let her go. Brandon came over to the couple and stated, "It's good to see you again young man and I must say that your battle with Ash was well fought indeed." "Thank you," Paul replied. Ranee pulled away from Paul. He stated, "I'm just sorry that you lost to Tobias. I felt so bad." "I wasn't exactly alone, you know," Ranee replied, shrugging.

Paul nodded as he knew that she was referring to Ash, who also lost to Tobias, 6-2. "Yeah, I can't believe that he actually had a Darkrai and a Latios," Paul commented. Brandon replied, "I was also surprised that a mere trainer like that had legendary Pokémon, it made no sense but we can't question it." "Damn it," Ranee swore. Brandon was a bit surprised at the salty reply but he wasn't too surprised. Paul took Ranee's hands and stated, "Well, whatever the case is, I want you to come to the Battle Pyramid."

"Planning to challenge me again young man," Brandon asked, before Ranee could say anything. To this, Paul nodded. Ranee asked, "Are you really ready for that?" "I'm gonna try," Paul answered, in all honesty as he ran his fingers through her hair. This was the last place he saw her like this, he didn't have to chance to see her that much during the Sinnoh League. And this was the place that they took each other's virginity. Paul loved her...and vice versa. Ranee smiled softly at his touch, she had missed it.

She stated, "I can't come, I told Candace that I help her with her class today." Paul pouted a bit as he replied, "Damn it... Aw, okay... Just promise me that you'll wait for me here after you are done." "I promise," she breathed. At that moment, not caring that Brandon and Nurse Joy were watching, Paul kissed Ranee ever so softly on the lips. Ranee returned it as they broke the kiss. Paul left with Brandon as Ranee's heart went with him, the man that she loved so very much.

* * *

That evening, Ranee was at the hot spring. She was relaxing there again, remembering that it was this very hot spring that gave her the first man that she ever made love to. Paul found her there and stripped down to his boxers in front of her since everyone else left. Ranee blushed at his well-defined chest. Paul had gotten stronger since the last time she saw him. He looked her over and saw that her slim figure was just as slim. Paul blushed at that as he joined Ranee in the hot spring.

She smiled and the instant he reached her, she kissed him passionately. Paul returned it and he held her in his arms. She smiled in the kiss as she broke it. "How'd the match go," she asked. Paul sighed sadly as he hung his head. He answered, "I lost again." Ranee looked down as she stated, "I am so sorry, Paul." Paul slightly smiled and replied, "No need to be. It just means I have to get stronger. And I know how to do it." "How," she asked, curious. Paul turned to her and took her hands into his.

Paul answered, "I want to be with you, my love. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you, Ranee Katina. And I want to be with you. Travel together, get stronger together...love together. Please...let me come with you." Ranee, at this time, was in tears. Paul wasn't sure if those tears of sadness or joy. His question was quickly answered as she kissed him happily. Paul returned it as he had his answer. She broke it and gleefully answered, "Yes, yes, yes!" Paul chuckled at this.

After spending about an hour in the hot spring, a half hour in the sauna room, and another half hour in the cafeteria of the Pokémon Center (getting something to eat); Paul and Ranee went to the rooms. Ranee was about to enter her room but Paul pinned her to the wall (like he did before) and kissed her in the hallway quite passionately. Ranee returned it as she could tell, this was a sexual kiss. He wanted her. Truth be told, she wanted him as well. He picked her up bridal style and rushed her to his room.

She hung onto him and continued to kiss him. Paul opened the door and pinned her down on the bed. She giggled in the kiss as he peeled off her shirt. Ranee smiled as he kissed her neck. Ranee moaned as Paul continued, making her nipples hardened. "Paul," she whispered, her hormones starting to go off. "Yes," he asked, still kissing her neck. "This feels so good," Ranee whispered, "You were dying to do this, huh?" Paul nodded as he answered, "Yeah, after losing to Brandon, I just wanna be with my girl."

Ranee blushed and moaned as Paul continued to kiss her neck. His hands brushed along her bra as she moaned a bit more. Paul reached behind her back and un-clipped the bra. The fabric was lowered as he threw it aside, starting to mess with her breasts, taking one in each hand. Ranee moaned louder as Paul's lips went down her breasts. He sucked on the left nipple as he messed with her right breasts. Ranee squirmed and moaned underneath him. Paul switched breasts, making her moan more.

At the same time, Ranee made quick work of Paul's shirt by peeling it off of him. She felt his bare chest and pinched his nipples. He moaned at this as he made quick work of her pants and panties. She did the same, taking off his pants and boxers. Paul fingered her, making her moan loudly. Ranee played with his erection, making him moan from the back of his throat. They stopped as Paul got on a condom. He laid her down and asked, "Ready?" "Ready," she answered. His erection entered her womanhood.

She moaned as there was no pinch this time as he thrust hard and fast. Ranee moaned as Paul played with her breasts and kissed her. Ranee returned the kiss, her hands feeling his chest. Paul moaned from the back of his neck as they found their rhythm, uniting their heartbeats. Paul and Ranee were both moaning loudly as they reached their peak. Paul came in the condom as Ranee's fluids rushed all around. Paul broke the kiss and pulled out of her. He took off the condom, laying next to her.

Ranee giggled as she snuggled up to him. She whispered, "I wanted you to say what you said earlier for so long. I want to be with you too, my love. I want to be with you for the rest of my life as well. I love you too, Paul Shinji. I want to be with you too. Travel together, get stronger together...love together. I am so glad that you are coming with me." Paul smiled as he held her in his arms. Silence fell on them and Snowpoint City as it lightly snowed outside. And the two lovers slept in perfect bliss.

* * *

_AK1028: Okay, not the best ending in the world but it is an ending. I didn't want to extend this too long but I liked it. So, this story is out of my system. There is another story in my system not involving Pokémon. It is a Mario story, with the main character and focus being on Luigi. I decided that I will make up the last name for Mario and Luigi later on so I don't too confused. I've decided, since Mario and Luigi are both Italian, to give them the last name of Manfredi. Why not...? Anyways, for you Mario fans out there, stay tuned for that! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
